Remember the Demons
by TheDaughterofSparda1
Summary: Haze never felt normal. Shes an Nephilem, Half Demon, Half Angel. When she caught between Limbo, she meets Dante and Kat. Will some of Haze's past be revealed? Or will Mundus destroy her and Dante
1. Chapter 1

Haze felt like her head was about to explode. She layed on her bed at the orphanage, the pounding headache making her feel worse than she already did. Scars, bruises, and cuts covered her thin body, yet as she was sore all over by the punishment of the orphanage

" More like an torture chamber" Her roommate Dakota said with a soft scowl

Haze leaned up slightly, her headache making her vision go blurry. She held her Temples with her two fingers. What was wrong with her? Haze has never felt like this before in her life. It made her feel uneasy, like something was wrong. She looked at her wrist to see her strange Angelic mark glowing slightly. She cocked her head in confusion, as her mark has never done this before since she met Dakota. She glanced slightly upward seeing the darker version of the mark glowing

"Its nothing Haze. Its like a birthmark" Dakota said with a certain tone

Dakota didn't want to lie to her friend. They do mean something and Dakota knew it. She had the same Angelic mark Haze had on her wrist, on her neck. Her hair always covered it up, as she never put up her hair, even when she did sports. But why did Haze have two marks? That was the big question. She looked at her best friends angelic eyes and smiled slightly. Haze flinched when she noticed Dakota staring at her, but then smiles slightly back.

"Haze, you don't have to worry about it" Dakota said grabbing her friends hand as the dinner bell rang "We should head to dinner"

Haze walked beside her friend as the other girls snickered

. "Wow! Look it's S.T and A.M" One blonde haired girl hollered

"More Silent Treatment today S.T. Too bad. I was looking foreword to listening to you talk today, if you ever do" The friend of the Blonde said mockingly

"Hey!" Dakota replied going into their faces "Leave S.T Alone!"

They backed up, clearly afraid of Dakota. Haze looked at her friend and smiled. Dakota always stood up for her, no matter the consequences.

"Let's go" Dakota said sitting down at their group table as people served Dinner

"So S.T..." One boy named Aki said to Haze "What's new?"

Haze shrugged and Aki smiled. Aki knew Haze, he was actually the one who found her abandoned on the street at 6. He was 9 and took her to the orphanage. Haze still considered Aki her friend, although years apart have damaged their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

The black-haired nephilim glanced over at his partner Kat as she drew a glyph on the ground

"Are you sure about this Kat?" He said, his blue eyes glaring

" I'm sure Dante" Kat said " Vergil said she was here, we have to help your own sister"

Dante sighed and gripped the hilt of Rebellion. He knew he had to save Haze, but how come he never heard of her before. He hadn't seen her in the visions in the past, he only saw his brother Vergil. Kat leaned up, the brightly shined glyph glowing.

"This should lead inside the orphanage" Kat muttered to Dante "She is mute you know, so conversing would be hard"

Dante shook his head and stepped on the glyph

"As long as I don't have to deal with the Demons, I'm good" Dante said, glancing over at Kat

As Dante vanished Kat turned back towards the New Order gates.

" Be careful Dante. There are more than just demon's there"

Then she turned the corner and walked away

Later  
" Haze! Haze!" Maxum said, running up to the mute girl "You have to come quickly. Somethings happening!"

Haze gazed at Maxum and nodded, following him down the hall. It was Dakota, and she was fighting a young red-haired girl.

"You little bitch!" Dakota exclaimed, her eyes red with fury

The red-head only snarled at Dakota. Haze cocked her head as the world around her began to deform into a darker version. Everyone else was gone except for Haze, Dakota and the red-haired girl. Haze saw Dakota reach for her sword, Yameta and did the same with her sword, Rediven. Suddenly a shot rang out and the red-haired girl fell to the ground and just dissolved. Haze looked over to her side, her hand on the hilt of her sword. A black-haired guy wearing a long jacket with an american flag on the sleeve held a smoking gun in his hand. Haze just stared at him as he walked closer, the hilt of his sword showing behind his back.

"That was a demon you know" He stated clearly talking to Haze

Haze still looked at him, her blue eyes showing concern and recognition

"Who are you?" Dakota said, walking towards Haze and crossed her arms staring at the young 19 year old. The black-haired dude laughed

"Dante. This is my partner Kat" He said, pointing to a shadowy figure wearing a sweater and had paint cans attached to her belt "And you are?"

"Dakota. This is my partner Haze" Dakota said, gesturing to Haze

Dante's eyes flicked as he looked at the young girl staring at her. He closed his eyes trying to think. She definitely had the look and hair of his mother, but had the spirit of Sparda. He then opened his eyes and glanced at her sword. It had a demonic glow to it but yet the blade itself was blue and white. Dante looked at Kat then back at Haze. Kat nodded in response.

"Haze, huh?" He said laughing slightly "Do you remember me?"

Haze cocked her head. His name sounded familiar. Dante?. Then the memories came flooding back, the murder of her mother, the imprisonment of her father and two twin boys. Dante and Vergil. Haze zoned back in and nodded

"You're my brother" She mouthed to Dante

A huge smile spread across his face as he clapped his hand on her thin shoulder. Dakota smiled as she remembered her father, who was also Sparda. Dante glanced over at Dakota and noticing her white tips in her hair, grinned

" You too?" He said with a small laugh

"I hate to interrupt this moment but we have to get out of here" Kat said, stepping in from behind Dante " Vergil wouldn't want to wait"

Kat drew a glyph on the ground and Dante, Haze and Dakota stepped in.

Welcome to Limbo...


	3. Chapter 3

Dante and Kat arrived at the New Order base, Dakota and Haze trailing behind them. Vergil stood at the entrance and smiled once he saw Dante and Kat. But when he noticed the two 18 year old girls trailing behind them, he frowned.

"Who are they?" Vergil said staring at the two girls. Haze looked down, clearly embarased,and Dakota stood her ground staying by Haze's side

"More important question. Who are you?"

Haze grasped at Dakota's arm and stepped in front of her, staring into Vergil's blue eyes. Vergil immediately got a headache as if Haze was showing him about herself. The visions blurred in his mind and faded in a flash. He shook his head and stared in amazement at the young girl. Dante flashed a grin and Kat hid her arms behind her back in a shy sort of way

"Vergil. Dante's brother" He replied not looking at Dakota but rather at Haze. He stared at then Rediven then at her glowing pendant. Bluish-red, in the same design as Dante's necklace. Kat stepped forward

"Vergil, we didn't want to tell you about Haze" She said staring Vergil in the eyes "We thought you would be mad. Haze is a complex person. You came from your mothers side, Dante is from your Father. Haze is both mixed together, Demon and Angel"

"That explains her sword.. And her necklace" Dante exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of him "Shit just got real. I mean seriously"

Haze chuckled quietly to herself and Dakota grinned. Vergil glanced over at Dakota and noticing the white tips in her hair looked at her

"I didn't know I had two sisters" He said, running his fingers through his whitish-black hair

Haze smiled at Vergil, her blue eyes piercing the darkness

"You better believe it" She whispered

"Woah!" Dante said stepping back "Did the mute girl... just speak?"

"Haze?" Dakota said touching her friends arm "Did you just..."

"Speak?" Haze said, nodding

Kat looked surprised, she thought the girl was born mute. It had no explanation on why, but she just talked. She looked at Haze, glancing around her and she caught Haze's gaze looking at her. She smiled and Haze smiled back

"So correct me if I'm wrong but... Haze can speak?" Dante said, wide eyed

Haze nodded

"I just never willed myself too. I felt like if I spoke, I would get judged. But I'm around my family, It doesn't matter"

"Haze is right" Kat said breaking the silence "But we have to get this mission done with, thats why your here Haze and Dakota. We need the two sons, and two daughters of Sparda"

Kat glanced at Vergil

"We need to take out this company called Virility, a popular soft drink in Limbo city" Vergil said "But the company is filled with demons, some even me and Dante can't defeat"

"You need our help?" Haze said, crossing her arms "So we take out Virility and destroy the company? Sounds easy enough. What about Virilty, Ive never heard of it"

"We will give you the details later" Vergil said,staring at the computer screen "Kat. Show them around, I need to talk to Dante"

Kat motioned for the girls to follow and Dante turned to Vergil

"What?" Dante said, breaking the silence

"Where did you find them!?" Vergil demanded

Dante put up his hands

"Relax brother. Kat did some reaserch on them, they really are our sisters"

"I know, I know" Vergil said pacing "I could sense it too. But Haze seems powerful, seems like she hasn't found her true power yet. I felt something strange about Dakota too, shes rough and brutal, like you. Haze is a mix of us both, your cockyness, my smarts"


End file.
